Her eyes
by Lady Zelle
Summary: His brothers and he moved in with their mysterious aunt. He falls for the beautiful outcast. Yet, She won't acknowledge him. What did he do wrong? How long can she keep her secret? HM/CR. It is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are the characters so far...**

**If There are more I will add.**

Characters of this story...

Vampires

Lillian Truscott...Emily Osment (16)

Willa Truscott ....Anne Hathaway (30)

Edmund Truscott.... Johnny Depp (36)

Rosaline Dawn.... Drew Barrymore (22)

George Truscott..... Orlando Bloom (21)

Elizabeth Truscott..... Haley Bennett (19)

Peter Smith .... Chace Crawford (18)

Demetria Truscott.... Demi Lovato (17)

James Lovant......Gaspard Ulliel (18)

Normal People

Shane Grey... Joe Jonas

Jason Grey... Kevin Jonas

Nate Grey... Nick Jonas

Miley Stewart.... Miley Cyrus

Jackson Stewart.... Jason Earles

Alexander Thompson....Mitchel Musso

Brandon Thompson.... BooBoo Stewart

Maizelle Williams...Selena Gomez

Ashlynn Williams...Ashley Tisdale

Aunt Leena.... Meryl Streep

AND MUCH MUCH MORE!

Keep on reading...

Lady Zelle


	2. the true chapter 1!

**Hey! I am new to Fanfiction... my friend actually wrote most of this.. but she didn't really want to upload it. So I decided to!**

**tell me whatcha think... or even PM her.. She Is Njlove63 aka Myka.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Icy pellets hit the dirt road. Three brothers sit in the back seat. One is snoozing in the middle, his arms flopping everywhere. Another is watching a movie. The other is listening to The clash. His voice is whispering to the lyrics lightly.

"Darling you've got to let me know.

Should I stay or should I go.

its always tease tease tease

you're happy when I'm on my knees

one day is fine

next is black

so if you want me off my back

so come on let me know

Should I stay or go know."

He stares at the passing landscape. There is a flicker of depression in his blue eyes. As his tired eyes caress the dark green forest backdrop, his eyes open in shock. A gorgeous blonde girl in a dark brown outfit is chasing a deer. She crouches like lioness who is about to catch her prey. Soon she jumps and in a blur the deer is dead. He rubs his eyes quickly. Only to see the deer dead and a wolf sauntering to its lifeless body. His breathing hitches and he finds himself quickly closing his eyes. His breathing slows to normal as his body slowly falls into sleep.

The cold rain continues to pour as the truck drives pass a sign. It states "Welcome to Belmont." But it is falling apart. The small town's main street has five open stores at this time. The Ford continues down the slippery dirt road. After thirty more minutes, the tires screech to a halt and all three brothers are brought back to consciousness.

"Come on boys." Their father calls, "Aunt Leena is waiting."

The father and sons come forward to the 100 year old woman's victorian home. The paint is peeling and the windows look on the edge of falling. The house stands at the edge of a clearing on top of a hill. From the porch, the boys can see a wide, never-ending forest. The father knocks upon the large door stiffly.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A girl of about 16 or 17 answered the door.

"Um, I am here to drop my boys off with the mistress of the house."

"Ahhhh... You are the Grey Boys. Madam Leena is suffering from a terrible cold. Please come in." The girls responds in the same tone as she moves from the door.

"My name is Maizelle Williams. I am here to help Leena in her recovery."

"It is my pleasure. I just need to drop my boys off quickly. I have to drive back L.A. tonight." their father smiled slightly.

The girl nodded and soon the white truck was on its way back from where it came from. Nate was still half asleep when they were shown their rooms.

Jason had the biggest of the rooms. It was a pale green with massive dark brown furniture. He ran in and sat down with his Dvd player and bags.

Across the hall, Shane was placed. His room was a dark blue with sleek black modern furniture. And a very expensive set of CDs with a fancy stereo system was placed by the bay window.

Nate was practically dragged to the last room near the Attic stairs. His room was a royal blue with silver metal furniture. He didn't notice anything else because he passed out from exhaustion on the comfortable bed.

And Maizelle glided down the grand staircase to the master suite. Her tiny hands tapped sharply on the wooden door.

A raspy voice echoed to the door, " Come in."

"The boys are here. And they are in the rooms." Maizelle offered.

"Excellent. Now leave!" The raspy voice pierced the silent air.

And with one single nod, Maizelle ascended the marble stairs to the attic room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW!**

**tell me whatcha think!!!!**

**Okay... There we go!!!!**

**So if you could be any animal what would you and why? (Be specific!)**

**haha. I felt like a teacher!!!**

**I will be waiting!**

**-Lady Zelle**


	3. Prior Experience

A gorgeous Blonde rushes through a dark somber forest. Her eyes glow a electric blue. She comes to a halt. She starts to creep. Her stepping is precise. Her blistered lips peel back to reveal sharp set of glimmering teeth. She crouches and soon pounces on the unsuspecting deer. In a frenzy, the prey is torn to pieces. She feels wandering eyes upon her feast and she runs off. She runs for miles at the speed of light. Until she comes to a abrupt halt in front of a house. It's a quaint cottage. It is like the three fairies' cottage out of sleeping beauty. And the petite blonde is like Aurora. She sees her family joking around and she smiles slightly.

There is Willa and Edmund Truscott. Their "biological children" were George, Elizabeth, Demetria and Lillian. And the other "children" were Rosaline Dawn, Peter Smith, and James Lovant.

Willa is a tall brunette beauty with dark hazelnut eyes. She has pale skin and bright red lips. Her hair is cut short. She is the definition of a modern fashionista with the looks to take her places.

Her Husband, Edmund, is tall and tan. His hair is a medium length for males. He has a black suit on. His eyes glow like dark charcoals.

George looks like his father in some aspects. He is taller and more muscular. He has perfected his smile. He is the definition of sexuality.

Rosaline has bright red hair. Her eyes glitter like two green gems. Her lips are pink and she is pale. She could be an irish warrior princess and has the ferocity to match.

Elizabeth has dark blonde hair with brown chunky highlights. She has the familiar pale skin. Her lips are also pink. But her eyes are a grey with blue. She also seems to have a distant look on her face. She is very tall and slender.

Peter is tall and somewhat muscular. His eyes are more blue then grey but are still very grey. His hair is a dark brown. He is somewhat unshaven. And he is always chatting.

Then there are Demetria and James. Demetria has similar features as Edmund. She is very tan and her lips are pink also. Her eyes are a golden black. She is of average height. And is always smiling but tends to be silent until she feels compelled.

James is extremely pale. His hair is an expresso brown. He is a little over average in height. He is very intellectual. And he is quiet and introspective.

Lillian is the only blonde in the group. She is tiny and is thought of as the baby. She is outspoken and a rule breaker. She is the only one with pure blue eyes. And she acts like a brat sometimes. She plays one of the youngest. Although she has lived much longer then most of the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lillian!" Willa called from the doorway.

"Yes, Willa?" the blonde questions unconcernedly.

"Mother. To keep up appearances." Willa says sternly.

Lilly knows it was because Willa enjoys playing "house".

"Whatever you say...wi-_mother._" Lillian responds on her way to her room.

She enters the small excuse of a room. She tosses her ipod (A/N: yes she has an ipod) to the stereo and pressed play.

"They say that kitty's got- "

The techno alternative band started and Lillian starts dancing to the synthetic bass beats. She starts to relax into the music and sits down. She sings the lyrics to Kiss My Sass.

When she hears a quick knock on the door and George enters in the door.

"Hey, Lilly! Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Geo."

"Okay.... So are you excited for school?"

"High school? learning something I have known for years?.. ehhh. It will be a breeze. What grade again?"

"You will be in 10th grade."

"A sophomore?" he nods.

"ugh. seriously? that seriously sucks." she starts to complain.

"Well that is okay. Tomorrow you start." George ends her ranting.

Lillian nods in submission and listens to music the entire night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey again! Hopefully this is good. Please review and tell me any ideas you have!**

**I know you are reading!**

**So just click the grayish box. and tell me how ya feel about it.**

**-Lady Zelle**


End file.
